


California isn't in the mood for a clumsy girl

by Darknessisafriend



Category: 8MM (1999)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: The reader is a new worker in his favorite pub but when he come he is in bad mood and reader accidentally spill some beer on him; she is nervous and offer him another one for free but he wants something different…
Relationships: Max California/Reader





	California isn't in the mood for a clumsy girl

You were doing your night service as usual, your favorite one; not because there was a lot more life and joyful people but because as every day since you started working here, Max California came for a drink; he was a regular client, always going for the same cocktail, Angel Face, strong and flavorful. Except if he felt in a very joyful mood, he would go for a good beer, but it seemed he often had hard days or maybe he didn’t like his job; you didn’t know. But if there was something that never changed, it was your attitude towards him; you had instantly developed a crush for the man; you couldn’t help it, you just loved this eyeliner around his icy eyes, those tattoos and piercings, black and blue hair and damn those tight clothes he wore. You were always nervous around him, how could a cool guy like him notice a girl like you, who was pretty much the opposite of him? He was kind enough to give you a smile when you served him and bearing with sometimes your clumsiness; until that day…

“Your favorite client is here…” told you one of your coworkers with a knowing grin. You blushed when you watched Max California approach, coming to sit to at the bar, on his usual stool; he wore a black loose tank top with his usual leather pants and worn out rangers. But something was different today, you could feel it.

“As usual Mister California?” you asked softly, trying to get him to look at you or say something. But in return, he simply hummed. Yes, it was obvious that he had a bad day and he was in a shitty mood. You wished you could do something more than just serve him a drink, but it seemed it was the only thing he wanted right now.

“And here’s the Angel f-….oh shit!” before you could put his drink in front of him, you spilled it on him, he jumped at the contact of the cold and sticky drink on his chest.

“What the…!? Are you serious!?” he exclaimed exasperated; he really wasn’t in the mood to forgive your clumsiness.

“I-I’m sorry Mister California, I didn’t meant- I’m so sorry I can get you another drink for free! That’s on me!” you stuttered panicked, if there’s one thing you didn’t want, it was to have him hate you. He let out a frustrated sigh.

“No, I don’t want another fuckin’ drink…” he shook his head, looking down at his soiled t-shirt. You stood there, in front of him, silent and not knowing what to offer to appease him. His eyes scanned the room as if to look for something to appease his wrath and then stopped on you. He detailed you completely, his eyes lingering on your curves, your lips. You swallowed down, your face getting red.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more…intimate? Not that I mind public sex.” He smirked charmingly but a darker glow in his eyes. Okay, the guy was confident about himself, but that tone and look sent chills down your spine, you couldn’t help it. Maybe you had a thing for bad boys or at least dominant guys. But why…sex if he was mad at you? Or maybe he was some crazy sicko? “Don’t worry, pretty. I’m not going to kill you, you should know me a little by now. No need to go to my place, fun somewhere nearby will do, surely you know somewhere isolated enough.” he purred with an amused smile; it’s true that he was far from being a monster, he was a cool guy, dressing differently and that had no shame when it came to sex.

“Well, the-there’s the storehouse…at this time of the day, nobody goes there except me…” you suggested, your voice trembling in anticipation.

“Well finish your service and take a break. I will be waiting right here for you.” He gestured to the stool where he was sitting “And you better not try to leave me pissed off.” He added in low tone, you had no intentions to, you would hate if he stayed mad at you. You turned on your heels, going to serve other customers, your mind still processing what had just happened, so Max California…the guy you had an immense crush on…wanted to have sex with you…as a result of you angering him…

You mechanically finished your tasks and told your coworker you were taking a break. You timidly approached him again, he turned his head towards you, detailed the lower half of your body that was hidden from him by the bar, a dark smirk slowly forming on his face.

“You didn’t make me wait too long. Good, pretty girl.” He commented, getting up to follow you to the storehouse. He put his arm over your shoulders, sending butterflies down your belly, he brought his mouth closer to your ear “Don’t expect me to be gentle, I’m not in the mood; I’m going to fuck you, fuck you really hard.” He whispered, you bit the inside of your cheek; maybe it should have scared you, you were completely foreign to anything kinky or rough but instead it made you curious, and maybe a little excited too…

He entered the storehouse first and turned to you as you closed the door behind you; his eyes didn’t leave yours, he felt like a predator with his prey, dark, feral and thrilling. And you felt like he could jump on you at any moment and ravage you.

“Lock the door.” He left you the choice to trust him. And you obeyed, it could have been dangerous, but it was clear he didn’t carry any weapons, such tight clothes, the only ‘weapon’ was probably the one between his legs…

He didn’t leave you the time to fully turn that he pinned you strongly against the wall, one hand coming to hold your wrists together above your head, while the other cupped your chin, his thumb brushing over your lower lip, you slightly wiggled under his grasp, hoping for perhaps a kiss; his hand moved from your chin to your throat, fully enveloping it, firmly but not squeezing, enough make your heartbeat increase.

“If you think I’m going to kiss you, you’re wrong. A clumsy girl like you doesn’t deserve a kiss, you deserve to be punished first, don’t you agree?” he murmured, his mouth barely a few inches from yours, you could feel his hot breath, you could almost taste his lips.

“I do, Mister California…” you gulped, wondering what his next move would be. He let go of your wrists and throat, taking a step back and taking off his shirt. You watched silently as he exposed his bare chest to you, in shape but not too much, he could almost look cute this way but the few hairs on his chest, tattoos on his arms and the one starting from his hip and sliding inside his pants; without forgetting the piercings on his nipples…all of that added a layer of hotness, giving him a true bad boy air.

“Clean the mess you made on me.” He ordered you, gesturing to his torso, the alcohol had passed through his shirt, and from where you stood you could smell the mixed scent of gin and whisky from the cocktail you had spilled on him.

At first, you bent forward and placed your mouth on his chest, feeling his warmth, inhaling his scent of alcohol and cologne “Come on, lick.” He added, his hand grabbing a handful of your hair and pressing your mouth strongly on his skin, you slightly gasped in surprise but didn’t complain, for now…so you started to lick, tasting the strong and intoxicating flavor. Your mouth traveled across his torso, dutifully licking his nipples and the piercings on them, making him moan.

“Am I doing good Mister California?” you asked, you couldn’t help but try to flirt and test the waters with him. 

“Continue.” Your hands came to rest on his hips as you knelt, your mouth trailed kisses and licked down his belly, lower than where the alcohol had spilled, lower than what he authorized you; he yanked your head back making you yelp with a mix of surprise and pain.

“Clumsy and unruly!” he groaned, joining you on the floor, his hand leaving your hair to quickly spin you around, pinning you, face against the door; you could hear that he unbuckled his leather belt with his other hand; soon both his hands were tying yours behind your back with it, you slightly winced at the tightness around your skin, ‘just enough tightness to feel good’ you thought, your breathing quickening. You gasped as his hand grabbed you by the edge of your pants, strongly pulling you onto his lap; a strangled moan escaping our lips when you felt the tip of his fingers slide underneath the fabric to slid off your pants and panties fully, the fresh air of the storehouse forming goosebumps on your now bare ass.

You slightly jumped in excitement as you felt his warm palm caress your skin, lingering on your butt cheeks, the tip of his fingers teasing you between your legs; his hands were soft except the tip of his fingers, callused, maybe he was a guitar player then…your thoughts came to an halt as his hands left your bottom, why had he stopped? You received your answer when he gave you a slap on the left cheek making you gasp in surprise once again.

“That’s what unruly girls get! A good spanking!” he said as he spanked you, each slap strong, slamming against her skin, you moaned louder at each slap, a delicious mix of pain and pleasure, you could already feel the burn on your skin and how it will remain this way for several hours maybe more…

“Count with me, clumsy girl.” He ordered before spanking you again.

“Four ah…!” You bit your lower lip, retaining another moan. “F-five…!” You rejected your head back not being able to hide the loud scream of pleasure and pain that escape your lips. You squeezed your eyes shut, knowing very well you had been too loud, if people heard, you would be both in big trouble. You heard your hot punisher click his tongue, displeased.

“You shouldn’t be so noisy; we wouldn’t want your fellows to find out right?” you didn’t see his face, but you could imagine a sly smile on his face. His hand grabbed you by the ties around your wrist, pulling you so that it was no longer your hips on his lap but your face, your cheek finding itself resting on a hard and unmistakable bulge. You couldn’t help but nuzzled your face against it, wanting to taste him, feel or anything he would give you; you would accept as long as you got his cock out. 

“And a hungry girl aren’t you huh?” he said on a mocking tone, pressing your face against his leather pants, making you feel his hard cock even more.

Then, he finally opened his pants and let out his erection, his hard member instantly rubbing against your face. He seized your chin making you open your mouth, oh he loved to play it rough and you played along but that wasn’t necessary, you would have gladly opened your mouth for the infamous Max California. Soon, you felt him push his hard cock inside your mouth, your tongue finally tasting him, the salty flavor, his scent…

“Lubricate my cock well…we wouldn’t want to tear open that pretty ass of yours wouldn’t we?” he breathed, small moans starting to escape his lips as your tongue licked along is length, hungrily sucking him.

You started to arch your hips in need, your pussy throbbing in excitement and craving for satisfaction, wanting that cock inside you; with your hands tied behind your back you couldn’t do it yourself and the bastard didn’t touch you. So, you decided to provoke him, your lips going to tease the tip of his dick, barely brushing over the sensitive skin; he groaned at your teasing his hand grabbing your hair and pushing your mouth on his cock, deep, to the point that your nose brushed against his pubic hair and that you almost choked on his member, but his moans grew, his hand in your hair guiding your mouth on him at the rhythm he chose, slow and then fast but always deep.

The young man moved one arm towards you, between your legs, putting his palm flat, teasing your pussy and making you desperately whimper, how you craved for more “Rub yourself on me like a good little puppy.” He smirked sadistically, slightly moving his hand along your wet folds and making your body tremble. You desperately moved your hips on his palm, trying to find satisfaction, moving fast against his skin while his hand guiding your mouth on his cock became faster and faster, your mouth was his fuck toy, until he felt both of you were close and took your mouth away from him and retreated his hand from your pussy, no, he won’t give you satisfaction just yet. You whimpered disappointed that he had not come but it was because he had something else planned in mind.

“Be a good little puppy and lie down on your stomach.” He looked at you, eyes half closed from the pleasure he felt, you licked your lips clean and proceeded to shift from his lap to lie down on your stomach on the cold floor, making your nipples hard, slightly rocking your body back and forth, your nails digging into your palms, craving for him.

You jumped as he gave you another slap on the ass before feeling his fingers slide along your pussy, slowly between your swollen and overly sensitive folds “Please Max…Mister California, I’m begging you!”

“You’re dripping wet, damn the clumsy girl likes it rough huh?” he chuckled, your heard him suck the fingers that had touched you, tasting you; then he spread your butt cheeks and you heard him spit, to lube, the viscous and warm substance landing on your needy hole. You bit your lower lip, on the verge of crying, what was he waiting for? You needed satisfaction, you needed him.

“Aww shush puppy…” his hand came to your face, the back of his fingers giving little gentle strokes on your cheek “You’ve been a good girl, you will be rewarded.” He purred, a pleased glow in his eyes; yes, you had been well punished and the time of the reward had come.

He finally penetrated you in one strong push, making you loudly moan. He briefly leaned closer to you, his naked torso brushing against your back. “You better keep quiet if you don’t want me to stop. I don’t want to hear a single moan. Clear?”

“Y-yes Mister California.” You articulated, already lost in pleasure as he thrusted, it was powerful, rough and you loved it, each time a scream would form in your throat you would bite your lower lip, decided not to disobey your beautiful punisher.

You could hear his own strangled moans as he pushed faster and faster, one hand grabbing a handful of your hair as he fucked you hard, his hips slamming hard against your ass, tasting blood in your mouth because of how strong you bit your lip to remain silent; and how deliciously good it felt. You finally came, a deep groan dying in your throat, followed by other little moans as Max continued to fuck your over-stimulated body until he finally orgasmed, filling your hole with his warm cum; this thought made you smile.

You let your body completely collapsed against the floor, feeling Max undoing the belt around your wrists, your shoulder blades sore but you didn’t care, you rolled on your back, panting and your whole body still shaking from the orgasm you had. Max was breathless as well but had more composure than you did, he briefly stood up, buttoning up his pants and going through the shelves of the storehouse and picked up good old-fashioned beer, uncapping it against the edge of the shelve. He took a sip as he detailed your ravished body.

“You okay baby?” he finally asked you, his voice still hoarse.

“Vented enough Mister California?” you replied in return with a little grin which made him laugh. You had understood him well.

“Yes, vented enough; thanks…?” he asked approaching you again and handing you the bottle; you needed to hydrate yourself after a wild fuck like this one and indeed the fresh drink was welcome in your throat, sore from screaming with pleasure.

“Y/N” you told him afterwards, almost shyly and he repeated your name, it felt nice to hear him say your name while looking at you. He came to lie down next to you and continue to share the beer with you. He laid close to you, his shoulder brushing against yours; as you drank, he took out of his pocket a cigarette and lighter, placing it between his lips as he lit it up. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the influx of nicotine.

“Care to share Mister California?”

“Please call me Max, we’re past beyond formalities now.” He chuckled, sharing his cigarette with you; as you exhaled, you detailed his face, that charming grin he had made you crazy. He took a last sip of his beer before moving to kneel in front of you, decided to dress you back up.

He found your panties, brought it to his face, inhaling your scent “I am keeping this for myself, you’ll have to come to me to get it back, baby.” He purred and you looked at him in surprise, so he was interested in more? You felt a rush of adrenalin running through your veins and you seized his chin, bringing his face closer to yours and giving him a savage, almost painful kiss.

“I will but this time you better be prepared because you’ll be the one with a sorry ass.” You murmured sensually against his lips, Max smirking at your words, oh yes, this was going to be fun.


End file.
